Snow Kiss
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: We all know how tsundere Gray Fullbuster can be when it comes to feelings. After three years he has finally build up the courage to confess his love to Juvia with a gift. Set in a beautiful snowy day, will Gray push aside his tsundere self for a moment and confess his love towards the ice mage beauty or wuss out and hide his feelings?


His dark eyes were staring at a little box he had in his hands as he sat on a stool waiting for his drink. "Here you go one glass of water." said a beautiful model mage who had silver like hair light blue eyes with a smile on her face. The black haired ice mage smiled as he took his drink and took a gulp but not before he quickly put the little box into his pocket. "Thank Mira, I really needed that." Mirajane giggled at the ice mage's comment. "Oh, really now? Is it because you're nervous?" Gray felt his cheeks burn a little and looked at her. "Tch, why would I be nervous?"

"Oh don't try to fool me, I know you're gonna finally confess your feelings to Juvia-chan~" Gray flushed as his eyes went wide and blinked couple of times before looking away with a little pouty face. "Hmph! It's not like I have a choice…" Mirajane smiled. She felt happy that Gray finally had the courage to finally accept his own feelings towards the beautiful water mage after three years. Sure it is a long time for him to finally admit it but she knows Juvia is still waiting for him. "It will go alright, trust me." Gray looked at her and smiled a bit. "Yeah, thanks." He stood up from his stool and started walking out of the guild as Mirajane waved and smiled. "Ara ara, that tsundere…" she giggled.

The guild was surprisingly quiet, there were only few mages sitting in their chairs, talking quietly, one reading a book, some drinking peacefully. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza and Wendy were on a mission, Cana was probably sleeping at her place and Gajeel and Juvia were currently on a mission too but they were already on their way back. It was winter and today was a snow day so that is why the guild is so quiet today.

* * *

><p>After an hour since Gray had left, Gajeel and Juvia entered the guild, both with their own scarf to protect them from the cold. "Welcome back!" smiled the beautiful Mirajane as the water mage and the iron dragon slayer smiled in return and sat down on the stools. "How was the mission?" asked the silver haired mage. Gajeel scuffed and grinned. "Piece of cake, of course!"<p>

Gajeel and Mirajane kept on talking about the mission but the bluenette was just looking around if she could see the one she had feelings for around the guild. Mirajane noticed and smiled. "Juvia-chan." The water mage got a bit startled and blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Y-yes, Mira-san?" replied the bluenette. "If you're looking for Gray he must be outside going for a walk somewhere or probably staring at the frozen river."

Juvia blinked for a second but then smiled. Mirajane was always so nice; she knew she liked to be close to Gray so she would sometimes tell him where he went off to. "Thank you, Mira-san." she stood up from her stool and ran out of the guild and in search for Gray. "Damn, after three years she is still behind his back. Seriously how can she even wait that?" said the dragon slayer and heard the silver haired girl giggle. "Oh don't act like it's a stupid thing, Gajeel. It took you a year and half to finally confess to Levy~" Gajeel blushed and looked away. "S-shut up, gihi…"

* * *

><p>The snow fell slow and gracefully on the city of Magnolia. The water mage was adjusting her scarf as puff of smoke came out of her mouth due to the cold. She kept on walking towards the river where she noticed a lone figure staring at the frozen river. "Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled as she started running towards the ice mage who turned around once he heard his name. "Ah, Juvia!" Gray's cheeks turned a bit red. He found beautiful the way she was running under the snow with her hair and scarf gracefully flowing with the wind and with her beautiful smile that always warmed his cold heart.<p>

Juvia finally stopped in front of the ice mage and panted a little before speaking. "Gray-sama, why're you out here alone?" Gray looked down at the water mage and scratched the back of his head. _"Damn it Mira, why did you tell her I was here?"_ thought the ice mage before speaking. "Just here, staring at the frozen river, you know nothing new." Juvia stared at the frozen river and then back at Gray with a bit of a sad face. "Does Gray-sama like to stare at the river because of…" she stopped herself from saying anything else. She knows he could sometimes get really upset and mad when the name "Ur" was mentioned. Gray looked back at the frozen river with a nostalgic look. He did miss her but today wasn't the day he would just stare at the river nostalgically, today he was going to finally confess to Juvia and give her the gift he had gotten for her for this special day.

"Yeah…" he looked back at her. "But that won't keep me gloomy all day, why don't we take a walk in the park?" Juvia's cheeks started to turn red. _"Is Gray-sama really asking Juvia to go with him to the park? Is Juvia dreaming?!" _the water mage thought excitedly and couldn't help but smile. "Y-yes! Juvia would love to!" Gray couldn't help but look away as he blushed a bit due to Juvia's smile. "I-it's just for a little while." Juvia giggled and started walking. "Then c'mon~!" Gray sighed and smiled a bit as he started walking beside her.

* * *

><p>The ice and water mages made their way to the quiet park where few little kids were playing with the snow and couples were sitting on benches or just walking. Gray's eyes would always land on the couples that were holding hands, snuggling on the benches, building a snowman or kissing and he could feel himself getting nervous as he held the little box inside his pocket from the coat. <em>"Should I tell her now and give her the gift? Or maybe I can give her the gift first and then tell her…" <em>

He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt a snowball hit his face. "Oi!" said the ice mage as he shook his head and heard some little kids laugh and he could also hear the water mage giggle a little. "It was the kids, Gray-sama. The kids were just playing around and one of the snowballs hit your face." Said the water as she giggled a bit more, she found it funny and cute that little kids were the ones who managed to hit the ice mage with a snowball. "Ah so it was you guys, huh?" said Gray as he looked at the kids who threw the snowball at him and grinned.

The kids knew who Gray Fullbuster was but they were just little kids, they wanted to have fun but they didn't know what the ice mage had in mind for them. The kids stopped laughing when they saw the ice mage bend down, take some snow and mold it in his hands into a snowball. The kids knew what he was going to do and so they started running around, laughing and screaming and some decided to take cover and make snowballs. Gray threw a snowball at one of them and they kept on laughing, running and throwing snowballs at him as he started chasing them while throwing snowballs.

Juvia couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Gray looked playing with little kids, she also found it sweet. But then her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as a thought of Gray and her playing outside with their own kids. _"K-kyah! Juvia, don't think of such stuff!"_ she held her cheeks embarrassed at the thought of them having kids. "What out, miss!" a little girl yelled to Juvia as a snowball hit her. She shook her head and saw it came from none other than Gray. "You gonna stand there and watch us or are you gonna join us?" smiled the ice mage as he held a snowball and the little kids were around him. Juvia blushed a bit and smiled. "If Gray-sama wants Juvia to play then she will."

* * *

><p>Since there was three boys and three girls Gray had decided to play boys against girls and they all agreed. They made their own little snow wall and threw snowballs at each other from there. The little kids were having so much fun with the mages of Fairy Tail; they couldn't wait to tell their friends that played with two of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail. But of course, every playtime must come to an end once the day starts to fade into night and the Fairy Tail mages said good bye to the kids as their moms said 'thank you' for keeping an eye on them and giving them a good time.<p>

"Those kids are so sweet and nice, Juvia is glad we got to play with them." Said the water mage as she looked at Gray and smiled. Gray blushed slightly but smiled a bit. "Yeah, it was fun." Said the ice mage as one of his hands landed inside pocket from the coat. It was getting a bit dark and he really wanted to confess and give Juvia the gift but he would always feel so nervous. _"C'mon Gray, stop being such a wuss! It's just a gift and tell her how you feel… Ugh, how can girls say their feelings so easily?!" _

Gray was about to take out the little box but stopped when he noticed Juvia looking at the sky. Once he looked up he realized it was snowing once again but this time it was more than when it was morning. The snow fell quietly, slow but beautiful on them. "Oh, it's snowing again." Said Juvia as she smiled and with her hands in an up position so she could feel the little snowflakes fall on her hands and kept looking up at the sky. Gray on the other hand couldn't help stare at the bluenette with a slight blush on his cheeks. He never thought the snow would make Juvia's eyes shine more than they already do and look more gorgeous than she already is.

"…You sure love snow days, huh?" said Gray as he smiled. Juvia looked at him with a slight blush and responded. "Juvia loves the snow! It's pretty and cold, sometimes I think of you when I see snow." Gray blinked as his blush deepened a little and looked away as he started to scratch the back of his head. "W-why is that?" The water mage looked at the ground as she felt herself going shyer. "B-because Gray-sama's magic is ice and is cold. Juvia's magic is water and Juvia thought that if you mixed water with ice it would maybe turn into snow…"

Gray stayed silent for a moment. She sure sounds like a kid sometimes but she would always sound sweet. "…Turn around and close your eyes." said Fullbuster as Juvia looked up at him with blush on her face but she nodded and did what she was told. Gray finally took out the little box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver necklace with a key attached to it but in a form of a heart. He gently placed it around Juvia's neck and made sure the necklace was attached correctly.

Juvia's face turned redder when she felt Gray close to her and felt something placed around her neck. "You can open them now." Juvia opened her eyes slowly and looked down and let out a surprised gasp and felt a bit of warm tears on her eyes. "G-Gray-sama…" she held her necklace in her hand and looked at it closely. She thought she was dreaming but she wasn't, the ice mage had given her a necklace that had a key in a form of a heart, it was beautiful. She turned to look at the ice mage shyly. "Gray-sama… Why do you give such a pretty necklace to Juvia?"

Gray was very nervous and he could also feel his face burning but it was time to man up. "Because Juvia…" Gray stepped closer to the bluenette and started to lean in slowly. "You have the key to my heart." When Juvia heard this words come out from the ice mage's mouth she felt her heart skip a beat and also felt warm lips on hers and she couldn't help but give in and wrap her arms around him. Gray longed for the day he would feel Juvia's soft lips against his. The ice mage also wrapped his arms around her and after a few more seconds they slowly parted. "Juvia, I love you. It was always hard for me to admit it but I have always loved you. You're nice, beautiful, you always try to help me out and cheer me up and I was stupid enough that I would always act like if it was nothing but I stopped from running away, now the only thing I want in my life is you."

Juvia couldn't help but smile as tears fell down her cheeks. Gray noticed her tears and quickly wiped some of it off gently with his thumb. "O-oi! Please don't cry, you're too beautiful to be seen with tears…" The water mage giggled a bit and shook her head a bit. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama but Juvia has been waiting for this day since a long time ago." The bluenette hugged the ice mage. "Juvia is very happy!" Gray could still feel his cheek burning but he smiled and hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I made you wait for so long, but that wait is now over."

Juvia looked up at him and kissed his lips. "Juvia loves Gray-sama with all her heart!" Gray laughed a bit and kissed her back. "And I also love you with all my heart. Now, what do you say we head to a café ad drink some hot cocoa? We're still on time before they close at 7:00pm." Juvia smiled and nodded. "Yes please!" they both let go of each other and held hands as they started walking under the quiet beautiful snow. They would both look at each other and smile sometimes as they walked but they couldn't help it, they both longed for the day they would hold hands and be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please excuse my grammatical errors. So did you guys like it? Tell me what you think by leaving a review! I feel like I could have done more with this but I don't know. XD Also, if you guys want to read a Gruvia series that has drama and it is still on going please go to my profile and read <em>"Will He Accept My Feelings?" <em>from what the readers say it is good so go and check it out! The next chapter is in the making. c: Thanks for reading~**


End file.
